San Francisco Rush 2049
San Francisco Rush 2049 is a racing video game developed by Atari Games and published by Midway Games for the Arcade, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and for the Dreamcast. It was released on September 7, 2000 in North America, and November 17, 2000 in Europe. San Francisco Rush 2049 is a sequel to San Francisco Rush and Rush 2: Extreme Racing USA. It's the third game in the Rush series. The Dreamcast version was later re-released as part of Midway Arcade Treasures 3 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and for the Nintendo GameCube. Features The game is notable because of the high level of detail which went into creating a futuristic version of San Francisco and the fast arcade-style physics. It also provides up to a four-player mode and Rumble Pak support. A major difference in game play, when compared to its predecessors, is the ability to extend wings from your car in midair and glide. A Stunt Mode has been added, in which the player scores points for different kinds of mid-air spirals. There is also a Battle Mode, which is a sort of multiplayer deathmatch. There are 6 Race tracks, 4 Stunt arenas, 8 Battle arenas, and 1 Obstacle course. Generally as the game progresses in circuit mode, the drones become very difficult to beat, and the shortcuts may end up being the only way to place 1st.The hidden shortcuts and jumps add to the replay value of the game. It has a techno-oriented soundtrack. Arcade release history San Francisco Rush 2049 San Francisco Rush 2049 is the first iteration of the San Francisco Rush 2049 series, was released in 1999. The game features all the basic features that would be carried over to subsequent San Francisco Rush 2049 editions. The original version of San Francisco Rush 2049 features a roster of five playable tracks and eight different cars, plus unlockable cars that could be selected by the player. In each stage the player must race seven other racers in different cars played by CPU-controlled, along the way you find 100 coins to unlock new cars and paint jobs. San Francisco Rush 2049 is notable for its Keypad Feature to create an account by typing in certain code to save the player's data, also they can be used as cheat codes if you type in a certain code and a certain name. San Francisco Rush 2049: Tournament Edition San Francisco Rush 2049: Tournament Edition was released in 2000. The second game in the San Francisco Rush 2049 series. San Francisco Rush 2049: Special Edition San Francisco Rush 2049: Special Edition was released in 2003. The third and final game in the San Francisco Rush 2049 series. Unlike other games in the San Francisco Rush 2049 series this version was published by Benson Enterprises. Arcade version The arcade version was an 8 player game (but more commonly bought in pairs), sit-down machine with force feedback steering wheels, gear shifts, and 3 pedals (gas, brake, and clutch). A telephone-like keypad could be found to the right of the steering wheel, which gave the players the option of choosing a PIN and allowed them to earn points to unlock new cars and tracks. The machine used a 3dfx Voodoo 3 graphics card. In 2000 Midway released an upgrade (Tournament Edition) that fixed bugs, added new tracks, and added new cars. It also had the ability to connect to an external server, via a T1 network connection, and play against other players in an online tournament. The upgrade was soon after recalled as Midway shut down its online tournament network, although it may still be found in a few sites that retained it such as 'Video Bobs Starbase Arcade' in San Rafael, who were heavily involved in play-testing as a result of their proximity to the Midway West campus. In 2003, Betson Enterprises released an upgrade, called San Francisco Rush 2049 Special Edition, that added 2 new tracks, 10 new cars, and new shortcuts.1 This game is notable in that it was the final game released to carry the "Atari Games" moniker prior to the company being renamed "Midway Games West". Soundtrack While they play nearly identically, the Nintendo 64 and Dreamcast versions of San Francisco Rush 2049 have almost completely different soundtracks. The N64 version contains 12 music tracks, almost all of which are exclusive to that version and aren't even in the Arcade versions. The Dreamcast version includes 20 music tracks, many of which are the same as the Arcade versions and some of which are exclusive to that version. The "Night" music track, which is played on track 4 in the console versions, is different in both versions. The N64 version "Night" sounds similar to the "Wingey" music track from the DC version, while the DC version "Night" is the same as the Arcade versions track 5 music. Ports San Francisco Rush 2049 was ported to the Nintendo 64 and the Dreamcast in 2000 by Midway Games. The Nintendo 64 and Dreamcast versions contain Dickies and Slim Jim advertisements, but when it came out on Midway Arcade Treasures 3 the Slim Jim advertisements were removed and replaced with Midway Games logos. San Francisco Rush 2049 was also ported to the Game Boy Color by Handheld Games and published by Midway Games. The tracks are different than the other versions, but the cars are the same. The racing takes place in a top-down perspective. Midway Games had plans to create a double pack for Hydro Thunder and San Francisco Rush 2049 under the name Hydro Rush for the PlayStation 2. But the game was canceled and the project moved to Midway Arcade Treasures 3. Category:Games